


The Sweet Torture of Bobby - Secret Garden #35 (Accountant AU #3)

by ann_jay009



Series: Accountant AU [3]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: This one-shot is based on the Lilydusk's sketches, Secret Garden #35, where Tora has Poppy tied up for a little evening fun. Major parts of the dialogues are by Lilydusk. This is my interpretation on how that evening came to be. You also can consider this as the Accountant AU #3 as it would have turned out the same.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Series: Accountant AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Sweet Torture of Bobby - Secret Garden #35 (Accountant AU #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Narin City, Poppy’s apartment, 8PM

Poppy stood in front of her mirror. Two hour ago, she had received a package from Tora with the following note.

“  _ My place, 9PM. Wear this and only this.” _

The package had contained a black open bust corset with straps connected to a choker, a black garter belt and black thigh high nylon stockings. Hesitantly, she had tried it on. Her chest was naturally big, but the corset made her feel like she had almost doubled in size. As she looked at herself again, she stared at her bare lady parts. The package hadn't contained underwear of any kind. She had double checked to make sure. Was he testing her resolve? She knew she had been the one to bring up the desire to learn more about the kinky side of sex, but did he really expect her take the bus almost naked? She had let down her hair, in a futile attempt to feel less exposed. At least it allowed her to hide her face.

_ Thank god there are no stilettos,  _ she thought. 

Looking into her closet, she pulled out an old vintage trench coat. She had bought it at a thrift store because it made her feel like she was part of an old black and white movie. It was long enough for her to feel safe in public. Looking at herself one last time, she grabbed her bag, put on her coat, sipped into her Mary Jane’s style black shoes and left her place. 

The walk to the nearest bus stop was torture. She kept looking at everyone to make sure they didn’t notice she was bare-assed under her coat. They hadn’t. By time she sat in the bus, she felt a boost in her confidence. She knew something they didn’t and it made her feel sexy and kinky. It was empowering and intoxicating. She was getting aroused just thinking about Tora waiting for her. This was by far the boldest thing she had ever done in her life. 

Tora opened the door as soon as she knocked. He was only wearing a pair of low rise jeans. She took a few seconds to admire him. She never got tired of looking at those muscles and tattoos. The jeans did nothing to hide the huge bulge he was sporting. She noticed he was staring hard at her trench coat.

“Are you wearing what I sent ya?”

“If you let me in, I will show you.”

“Once you enter, you are mine to do what I want. This is your last chance to change your mind.”

Poppy stepped in and closed the door. Meeting his gaze, she opened her coat and let it fall on the floor. Following the movement with his eyes, Tora frowned. “I didn’t tell you to take it off.”

Her face turning red with embarrassment, Poppy went to pick up her coat only to have Tora grab her shoulders, stopping her. He was looking at her with barely containing his laughter.

“I’m sorry. I should not tease ya so much, but, in my defense, you make it too easy, sweetheart.” Putting his hand on her lower back, he guided her toward the bed.

“You’re lucky you have cute dimples when you smile,” she mumbled.

“I heard that,” he said, glancing down at her. “Ya look fucking amazin’ tonight.”

Reaching the bed, he told her to kneel in the middle of it and spread her thighs. He first blindfolded her with a silk scarf. He then proceeded to lift her arms and wrap her wrists with more scarves before using ropes to tie her to the bedposts. Lastly, he attached a chain to her choker. Admiring her, he couldn’t believe she trusted him so completely. He was humbled by it, and hugely aroused. Tonight was about her pleasure, that’s why he kept his jeans on. He didn’t trust himself to be naked next to her.

Picking her up by the waist, he gently laid her down on the bed. Kneeling at the foot of the bed he pulled her against him. He could feel her wet pussy on his lower abdomen. She moved her hips tentatively, rubbing herself on him. Leaning on her, he grabbed both her breasts in his hands. Her nipples became erect in response. 

“How are you feelin’ sweetheart? Ya scared?” 

“No… I just feel… Everything just feels so intense right now.” 

“I can see that. Every inch of your body’s responding to me. Your nipples are so sensitive. I can make you come just by sucking on them.”

To prove his point, he drew her nipple in his mouth, alternating between sucking and tracing little circles around her areola with his tongue. Poppy moaned, the pleasure almost too much. His other hand found her core and with his thumb he rubbed her clit. Poppy moved her hips against his hand to increase the pressure.

“God, Bobby, you’re so fucking sexy, you know that? You’re so pure, but your body is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You don’t know how many filthy things I’ve been thinking of doing to your body.”

Lifting himself up slightly, he kissed her as he trusted two fingers inside her. She hungrily kissed him back, her tongue invading his mouth to find his. She groaned in frustration as she kept pulling on the ropes that prevented her from touching him. 

“I’m gonna taste you now, okay? All of your sweet, sweet innocence, that’s completely exposed to me. Only to me.”

“T-Taste me?” She never had anyone go down on her before. She clenched her muscles around his fingers in anticipation.

Tora moved to sit on the floor and put one of her legs over his shoulder. She was all open in front of him. With his hand he continued massaging her entrance, occasionally sliding a finger inside, making her twitch in response.

“You’re so soft and tight God… I wanna taste all of your sweetness,” he bent down to lick along her lips, tasting her. Poppy cried out at the new intense sensation. “And then I’ll fuck you hard… Fuck your pussy hard. With my tongue.” He plunged his tongue inside her, doing what he wanted to do with his painfully throbbing cock. “Over and over again, until you come.”

As he fucked her with his tongue, he could feel Poppy’s building orgasm. She was shaking and trashing on the bed, pulling more and more on the ropes. 

“Tora, don’t stop now. Please, please, please don’t stop…!”

“Come for me Bobby.” Increasing his rhythm, he used one hand to rub her clit, while the other went for her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple. The combined stimulation was almost too much to bear for Poppy.

“Tora… I’m.. I’m going to…” Shaking violently, she wasn’t able to form complete sentences anymore. The pleasure was overpowering her.

“Come for me. Please, sweetheart.” He continued his sweet attack on her and felt her release as all her muscles kept contracting rapidly.

“TORA...AHHHNN!”

He let her ride her orgasms for a few minutes and when he felt her relax, he lifted his head. She was so beautiful looking like that. Tied up, blindfolded and well fucked. He was not the commitment kind of guy, but, in moments like this, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life would be if he had her to come home to.


End file.
